Enfrentando o Gelo
by YumeBaah
Summary: O clima não havia dado trégua aos dois exorcistas e a caminhada se tornava um martírio. Uma caverna é avistada e os dois exorcistas finalmente podem "descansar". / LaviKanda - Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** D Gray-Man pertence à Katsura Hoshino (mas se fosse meu eu colocava o Lavi e o Kanda juntos e matava o Allen *sorriso inocente*)

**N/A:** Eu estava revendo DGM (isso foi no ano passado ._.) e quando eu cheguei no episódio 15, eu acho o.O, me veio essa ideia e... É isso '-'

Primeira fic yaoi, não joguem pedras, por favor 3 Ah é, ela também não foi betada *apanha* E o título está horrível, eu sei ¬¬ (nunca consigo pensar em um título decente Ç.Ç)

Divirtam-se (?)

* * *

**Enfrentando o Gelo**

_By Babu_

Mais uma missão e, surpreendentemente, os responsáveis por executá-la eram Allen, Lavi e Kanda, além de um finder. Tudo poderia ter transcorrido tranquilamente se um velho e sua filha não tivesse aparecido querendo a qualquer custo encontrar uma tal "folha do renascimento".

Segundo Komui havia uma pequena cidade nas montanhas sendo assolada por estranhos fenômenos meteorológicos; ora uma intensa nevasca cortava o ar fazendo com que as árvores sacolejassem de um lado para outro e com que tudo ficasse coberto com uma densa e branca camada de neve, ora o vento, antes frio, tornava-se quente e derretia todo aquele o acúmulo de gelo. Esses acontecimentos podiam ser consequência da innocence.

Os três exorcistas e o finder, juntamente com os dois indesejados acompanhantes, reuniram-se em uma cabana esperando que mais uma nevasca passasse – o que aparentemente não ia acontecer tão cedo. Enquanto esperavam, três akumas avançavam pelas montanhas.

Foi pelo receio de perder a innocence para os inimigos que Kanda se prontificou a ir atrás dela, sozinho. Infelizmente ele não pôde simplesmente sair pela porta em direção àquele mundo de neve e gelo.

– Yuu, eu vou com você. – Lavi já estava de pé e se preparava para sair também.

Era melhor não perder tempo discutindo com aquele idiota.

Kanda estava novamente indo até à porta quando foi interrompido, dessa vez era o velho quem insistia para ir junto. Gastando um pouco de sua paciência o samurai convenceu-o a permanecer na cabana depois de usar "Tudo bem a sua filha se envolver?" como argumento.

-x-

Do lado de fora da cabana a nevasca ainda castigava a montanha, ela não havia perdido nem um pouco de força, assim como a capacidade que Lavi tinha de irritar as pessoas, ou Kanda.

– Vamos ser amigos nessa busca.

Kanda claramente não tinha vontade de iniciar um diálogo no meio de toda aquela neve, principalmente pelo fato de seu interlocutor ser um idiota.

– Cale a boca. – Continuou a caminhar.

– Você não é legal, Yuu – Lavi respondeu ao samurai com uma expressão de descontentamento no rosto.

– Silêncio!

Se o ruivo pronunciasse mais uma única palavra Kanda provavelmente não hesitaria em cortá-lo com sua mugen.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você venceu, Yuu. – O ruivo andava um pouco mais atrás, talvez temendo que o outro o atacasse "sem motivo aparente".

O espadachim se pôs imóvel e lentamente virou o rosto em direção a seu companheiro, curvou as sobrancelhas estreitando os olhos, "eu já não mandei você calar essa maldita boca?" era o que ele queria dizer, mas, sendo Kanda, não era de seu feitio perder a cabeça por coisas insignificantes. Lavi engoliu em seco e concluiu que seria racional continuar a caminhada sem falar muita coisa, ou, se ele conseguisse, em completo silêncio, afinal, ele gostava _muito_ de irritar seu "simpático amigo".

-x-

O clima não havia dado trégua aos dois exorcistas e a caminhada se tornava um martírio. Os pés precisavam vencer uma camada de quase um metro de neve compacta e pouco fofa, a tarefa já não era fácil, e, aliada ao cansaço, se tornava impossível.

Felizmente, após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, uma caverna pôde ser vista alguns metros à frente. Sua entrada não era obstruída por gelo nem por pedras, e observando-se melhor podia-se concluir que ela possuía um tamanho suficiente para abrigar cerca de cinco pessoas.

– Ei, Yuu, acho que aquela caverna apareceu em uma boa hora, vamos parar e descansar um pouco por lá.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? – Kanda estava cansando, mas seu orgulho não o deixava admitir isso, ainda mais estando na companhia do exorcista ruivo.

– Prefere morrer congelado aqui fora? – Lavi sabia que o outro era orgulhoso e por esse motivo manteve um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto fazia a pergunta.

– Tsc.

Kanda sabia que não era muito seguro ficar em uma caverna junto com Lavi, mas sabia que era ainda menos seguro ficar no meio de uma tempestade de neve, por isso, mesmo relutante, ele acatou a ideia do companheiro e ambos seguiram para a caverna.

-x-

– Até que esse lugar é bem espaçoso. – Lavi comentou enquanto girava em torno de si mesmo observando à sua volta.

– Humpf... Tanto faz. – Kanda caminhou em direção ao centro da caverna sem dirigir sequer um olhar para o companheiro, sentou-se por lá e fechou os olhos adquirindo uma postura de meditação.

O exorcista ruivo apenas observou os atos do companheiro e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. Levando em consideração que os dois deveriam permanecer juntos por um certo tempo, era engraçado ver que o moreno mantinha-se individualista.

Lavi observou as costas do outro por alguns instantes. Era inacreditável como Kanda conseguia mudar tão drasticamente, em um momento ele aparentava estar irritado e até desconfortável por estar com alguém indesejado e no momento seguinte estava sereno e meditando. Talvez estivesse tentando controlar a raiva – foi um pensamento rápido que passou pela mente do ruivo, mas ele logo tratou de espantá-lo, preferia acreditar na ideia de que o outro estava apenas mais à vontade.

Em passos lentos caminhou até o japonês e postou-se à sua frente. Hesitou por alguns instantes pensando na próxima atitude a ser tomada. Sentou-se no local onde estava.

Mas que diabos ele queria? Fazer o outro perder a concentração ou suas ações eram apenas frutos de sua curiosidade como sucessor de bookman?

Um misto das duas coisas.

Lavi levou sua mão à lateral do rosto de Kanda. Hesitou novamente. Não era saudável permanecer a uma distância tão pequena do samurai, e era ainda menos saudável tocá-lo.

Repensou. Ele nunca havia se importado em manter-se próximo ao outro e tão pouco com os insultos que o mesmo insistia em proferir a todo instante, principalmente ao ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. Lavi gostava de sua companhia, gostava de provocá-lo e de ser espectador de suas irritadiças reações, pode-se dizer que tinha certa admiração pela personalidade difícil de Kanda.

Levou novamente a mão ao rosto do moreno, dessa vez puxando-o em direção a si e depositou um leve beijo sobre os finos lábios do outro. Esperava receber um chute ou algum outro golpe pior, mas, surpreendentemente, nada aconteceu. Afastou-se e observou o companheiro que permanecia parado e com os olhos fechados. O ruivo, confuso, piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Não sabia se ficava feliz pela falta de reação ou se ficava triste pela_ falta de reação._

Por fim decidiu que era melhor aproveitar a situação e se arriscar mais um pouco. Levou uma mão à nuca de Kanda puxando o rosto dele para mais perto do seu e iniciou um beijo mais intenso. Moveu os lábios sobre os do outro, não encontrando resistência. Muito pelo contrário, o moreno até deixou que o momento se aprofundasse ao permitir que Lavi levasse a língua à sua boca, explorando cada canto dela numa carícia aveludada.

Separaram-se quando o ar começou a lhes faltar, ambos ofegantes e Kanda com a face levemente corada. Fitaram-se por poucos instantes tentando buscar no olhar um do outro um sentido para o que havia acabado de acontecer.

– O que significa isso? – A voz baixa e grave de Kanda quebrou o silencia e causou um pequeno arrepio em Lavi.

Após a surpresa inicial causada pela pergunta, o ruivo, com seu bom humor habitual, decidiu brincar um pouco com a situação.

– Oras, Yuu, você não sabe? – Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto – Se você quiser, eu posso fazer de novo e então você tenta descobrir, o que acha? – O sorriso do aprendiz de bookman se alargou um pouco mais e ele precisou se segurar para não rir ao notar os olhos do outro se estreitarem formando uma ruga acima deles.

O espadachim nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apanhou sua mugen, levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar para fora da caverna.

Lavi seguiu os passos do moreno e assim os dois estavam novamente em sua caminhada silenciosa pela montanha – pelo menos já havia parado de nevar.

O silêncio não durou muito e, como sempre, foi quebrado por Lavi.

– Oe, Yuu!

O japonês revirou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando não voar para cima daquele imbecil.

– O que foi?

– Vamos ser namorados nessa busca.

Kanda bufou, fechou os olhos e continuou a andar a frente do ruivo – não queria dar àquele Baka Usagi o prazer de ver seu rosto corado.

* * *

Finalmente consegui postar essa fic o/ Estou até me sentindo mais leve -q

Eu sei que não ficou muuuito bom e que não teve muuuuito yaoi e... aah. reviews? '-'


End file.
